Bloodlines
by CallaRose4ever
Summary: Jon O'Neill, the clone of Jack O'Neill decides he is going to get to know the daughter he was denied by going to school with her. He also plans on finding out what the W.C. is and what it has to do with the daughter who is now the same age as he is.


Bloodlines. Chapter 1. Jack and Jon Make a Deal.

I can't remember how old mini Jack was in the T.V. series but for our intents and purposes he is currently 17 years old, but is also an emancipated youth, so he can live on his own.

I don't own Buffy or Stargate.

Oh and this is un beta-ed so any mistakes you see are just that! Sorry. Looking for another beta if anybody is good at that stuff. I have one for 2 of my stories but the others need help.

This picks up after Mini Jack was created in Stargate, and in an part cannon and part alternate season 2 of Buffy and will probably go completely AWOL from Buffy cannon from there on out. But anything from either show, and any season may show up in this.

I know I shouldn't start yet another story...but the plot bunnies and Muses are suffering from attention deficit disorder. In the words of Han Solo from Star Wars... "It's not my fault!"

* * *

Colonel Jack O'Neill sat looking at himself...a younger version of himself. It felt beyond weird, to look at the seventeen year old version of himself, who wasn't exactly the same. He was calling himself Jonathan O'Neill for Petes sake! Jack had always hated his middle name, but his young clone embraced it as something that made him unique. Jack couldn't blame him. He knew that if he thought about it for a few moments he would feel nothing but empathy for the young man before him. After all, he had just basically lost everything, his job, his friends and his ability to buy his own beer. Hence the reason for Jon's eyes being closed in rapture as he drank from the beer Jack had slipped him.

"God that tastes good." Jon stated. "I'm gonna miss this when I start up school. I don't suppose you could have some delivered to me every once and a while?"

"I might be able to do that. You're really going back to school? I really don't get why you would purposely choose to go through that again?"

Jon smiled mysteriously. "I have my reasons." He stated then quickly changed the subject. "So how are things at the mountain?"

"Same old, same old."

"Nice way of saying that it's classified?" Jon asked a little angrily. "You do realize that I am you only younger and more handsome right?"

"Hey! I'm not old I'm distinguished. Besides, some women think I look better as I get older."

Jon smiled thinking about Samantha Carter. Just another example of what could never be his. Only this time he knew that Jack was feeling the same way. "It's not impossible Jack. I've lost so much, don't let the opportunity pass you by too."

"I don't know what you're talkin' about." Jack said but looked away from him.

"Go ahead and play it that way if you want to Jack. I've gotta say though, I may be younger than I remember I was but you aren't getting any younger. You don't want to be alone when all is said and done. Trust me, I feel it." Jon couldn't say anymore it was too painful to admit that he was alone in the world.

"You aren't alone. We'll always be there for you kid, if you ever need us we're there." Jack stated referring to his family at the mountain.

"I appreciate the thought, the mountain was my family, but it is lonely out there. Trust me Jack make something happen with her while you have the chance."

"So I understand that you are moving out of state." Jack came to the main reason he asked Jon to come visit. "Where are you going and why?"

Jon got a knowing look in his eyes at the same time he sort of grimaced.

"You do realize that it would be safer for you to stay in Colorado Springs right? The NID shouldn't know about you but, if you were closer we could..."

"Keep an eye on me?" Jon stated with distaste.

"It's not like we would be spying on you. I just want to watch your back." Jack said. "It may be a little..."

"Awkward?"

"Right, Awkward to be around you but you're still..er...family." He stated.

"Thanks Uncle Jack. So have you heard from Joyce recently?"

"Not since I heard that she had been released and that they were moving to a little town." Jack stated then looked at his clone with a calculating look on his face. "Jon." He stated drawing his name out and turning his name into something that basically meant. 'Tell me what you're up to.'

"Look I can't be a part of the SGC, I've lost every reason to stay here. If I stay I'll go nuts to be this close to the mountain and not be a part of it. We couldn't raise her but now that I am the same age as her I have an opportunity to get to know her. I can't be her father but at least this way I can be her friend! I'm going to Sunnydale highschool and there is nothing you can say that will talk me out of it." Jon growled.

"You're going to try and find out what really happened aren't you?" Jack asked with a gleam in his eyes.

"The W.C., whatever that is, fixed it so even Sam couldn't get the records about why she was committed. Something big is going on with her and I intend to find out what!" Jon said.

"You're going to watch out for her. Get to know her and let her get to know you." Jack asked feeling jealous of his clone for the first time ever.

"I'll make sure she is ok, and Jack. I'll keep you in the loop if you do the same for me."

"What?"

"SG-1, Hammond, hell the whole darn mountain! You said so yourself, they are family. You keep me in the loop with them and I'll keep you in the loop with our daughter." Jon got a twinkle in his eye knowing that Jack would never refuse.

"Why you!" Jack stated angrily and then started laughing. "I think you got a little more of the conniving gene than I did."

"Yeah right!" Jon stated sarcastically.

"It's a deal. Just watch out for yourself and if you need help you call! If I'm off world tell Hammond. This W.C. is powerful, invisible and they remind me of the NID."

"I don't suppose you could smuggle me a Zat?" Jon asked.

"Now your just pushing it kid." Jack stated, but got a thoughtful and protective look in his eye.

Jon arched his eyebrow he never would have thought that he would have a snowballs chance in Hell of getting his hands on a Zat to take with him. But, it looked like Jack was seriously thinking about it.

"Maybe we could let you keep an 'experimental tazer gun.'" Jack was careful to stress the name Jon would call it if he ever had to use it in front of anybody else. "So you can protect yourself, and Buffy."

* * *

Please Review!


End file.
